Being a Mascot isn't All That Easy
by RoboticUnicornZombie828
Summary: Optimus has so graciously volunteered to be part of a charity carwash as the mascot for Sam's school during the evening. However Optimus doesn't know the full extent of being a high school mascot, but he will soon find out. Rated M for safety for the future chapters and for safety :) slight Prime/Mikeala in ending chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Mascot

Okay this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind and leave a review if you like it! This idea actually popped out of my mind while I was driving and I just had to type it. Emily is my only oc and all the characters belong to Hasbro n Michael Bay films.

Optimus isn't in this chapter that much but he will have more face time in the next chapters. Well in this case more truck time XD I hope you guys get a kick out of like I did. I'm sure Optimus Will ;) well maybe XD

Sam couldn't be any faster leaving his Calculus class. He managed to power walk down the already crowded hallway, dodging his fellow students who were just as eager to get off school ground as he was. He rubbed the right side of his head with his tired hand as it throbbed painfully. All those numbers and letters jumbling up in his head were giving him an awful headache half way through the class. Thank goodness it was Friday; he honestly didn't feel like drowning in a sea of crazy math equations and English reports that needed to over some silly number tonight. He let out a long sigh through his chapped lips as he made his was down the flight of stairs that lead to the main hall of his high school. He made his was out of through the front doors, walking towards the area where he would always picks up Mikeala. He couldn't help it as the small smile grew from his lips. A gangly looking guy with 20 bucks in his worn out wallet was going out with the most beautiful girl in school and it only took one car ride from a certain Camaro the bring them together.

As he headed towards the large oak tree where mikeala was waiting with her group of friends, his cellphone buzzed through his back pocket. He flipped his cell open and glanced down at the caller ID. His eyebrows slightly tilted upward questionably as he looked down at the screen. It was Optimus, or as Sam named him on his cell, "_The Big Man_". Sam quickly answers his cell and places it between his right ear and shoulder.

"Hey Optimus, what's up?" Sam flipped his heavy backpack on his left shoulder. He couldn't wait to dump this turtle hump in the far corners of his bedroom when he got home.

"Hello Sam, how was your day in school?" Optimus's voice was cool, calm and collective as ever.

"Oh the same old song and dance like always. I have a ton of homework to work on and its due on Monday. Also I promised mikeala that would take her out this weekend so I'm kind of stressing on time management now." Sam could see mikeala laughing with her friends as they looked down at a stack of neon papers, probably fliers for some club.

"Ah I see, well I'm sure you will figure out a schedule for your homework and spending time with Mikeala this weekend. I have also called to inform you that I will be dropping you and Mikeala off for this evening. Ratchet has demanded for all the autobots to have their annual tune up starting today. Unfortunately for Bumblebee, Ratchet is one of his…" Optimus paused for a moment, his voice a bit wary than before, "Moods..." Sam couldn't help it as let out small laugh. He has seen Ratchet in one of his 'moods' and it was not pretty. No autobot, human or even decepticon for that matter was safe from a moody Ratchet, holding a very large wretch.

"Oh dam, I feel bad for Bee, I hope Ratchet goes easy on him. Hey I'm meeting Mikeala right now, see you soon." Sam closed his phone, knowing that the conversation had already ended. Optimus didn't seem to be the 'let's have some small talk' kind of guy. Then again he only knew the big guy for a couple of months now. Mikeala noticed Sam approaching and smiled, her lips shimmering due to her favorite cherry blossom lip gloss. Her lush dark chestnut hair was held by a loose side pony tail. Sam ogled at her signature outfit as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, a slim pink tank top and dark washed low rider jeans. Perfect. Mikeala kissed him, her soft lips soothing his chapped ones. He looked down at her and smiles, his left hand touching her cheek, "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself." Mikeala replied as she leaned in to his warm hand. Her crystal blue eyes never leaving his brown ones. Sam leaned a bit closer, still smiling,

"The big man is waiting for us, he's subbing for Bee, cause Ratchet is in one of his cranky moods and Bee got stuck at base for a horrible turn up." Mikeala bit her lower lip and her face scrunched up as if she was feeling Bee's pain at that moment,

"Ouch, I hope Bee survives and doesn't end up being turned into a gurney." Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. He looked down at the pile of brightly colored fliers in her hands. He was right about the papers being fliers, but totally wrong about it being for come club. He grabbed one on of the fliers from Mikeala's stack as they both headed over where Mikeala's friends were sitting to grab her backpack. He raised his eyebrows as he asks one of Mikeala's friends, a petite fiery red head named Emily with the same fliers as Mikeala,

"You guys are doing a car wash tonight?" Emily nodded happily and smiled from ear to ear, her round gray eyes sparkled with excitement. She and the rest of mikeala's friends walked closer to Sam as Mikeala puts on backpack.

"Yea It's gonna be really huge! We got a whole bunch of people of going, plus there's going to be a live DJ and a shit load of food trucks! We actually got permission to use the Park's football field to have it in. All we had to say was it was going for a charity fund for the school's Special Needs magnet program. Which it is, we have to give all the money we collect from the car washes to the admiration early in the morning! I'm so excited, with the money; the school can afford new books and assign fieldtrips for them!" Sam raised his eyebrows, as he looked down at the flier while holding Mikeala's left hand. They have been walking down the sidewalk as Emily followed talking while leaving the others behind to pass the fliers. Mikeala smiled at Emily and she adds to the conversation,

"We've been planning this for some time we just needed something the crowd's attention, you know something that people would actually go to. So it was my idea to do a car wash party thing. Emily is the whole brains of the operation though, she got everything approved and ready for tonight." Emily walked in front of them, turning around and facing them. As she walked backwards on the sidewalk, her grin disappears and is replaced by a small pout. Sam glanced at the end of the sidewalk and sees the red and blue flamed Peterbelt, waiting patiently for them.

"The only problem is that we have is that we don't have something that will wow people at the carwash and more likely come to other future school charities, you know to make people talk about, something that would make the carwash pop and standout." Emily raised her arms and shook out her hands, imitating those famous jazz hands that Sam saw in those dancing shows his mom made him and his dad watch during family night. Sam shifted his turtle shell of a bag, his shoulder aching from the bag digging into him too long when he bluntly asked,

"You mean like a mascot?" They finally reached Optimus, who was silently watching and listening to the conversation the three teens were having. Other students passing by looking at the outplaced truck as Emily nodded in agreement, shoving the fliers in her large shoulder pink purse,

"Exactly, but I have no idea where to get me one of those for the car…" Her mouth hung open as she looked up at the large red and blue flamed truck before her, frozen. Her round gray eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets as she scanned Optimus's frame. From the large metal grill that shined from the afternoon sun to the large tail lights that were easily larger than both of her hands together. She could easily see her reflection from one of the chrome exhaust pipes that towered over her and the truck. Sam tried to walk around her to open Optimus's passenger door for Mikeala, but gets stopped by Emily. Who shoved her tiny hand out and slamming it a crossed Sam's chest. He let out a small grunt as Mikeala laughed at the scene before her. "Sam! Whose truck is this?! Is it yours?! Did you sell the Camaro?!" Emily's eyes never leaving Optimus as she blurted out all her questions at Sam. Sam just smiled nervously and replied,

"Ah, no I didn't sell my car and it's not mine. It's my….Uncle's. He is l-letting me borrow it c-cause my car is at the shop...for a tune up." Sam glanced at Mikeala who just rolled her eyes, grinning at him. Sam was a broken record when it can came to lying, always studering. Emily broke out of her visual trance from Optimus and grabbed a hold to Sam's grey shirt, Her face was inches from his. Her large eyes looking up at his in desperation,

"Sam! You need to bring your uncle's truck for the carwash! Please! Please! I need that hunk of sexy metal there! Tons of people will come to see it and that means more money for the charity!" Sam looked down at Emily wide eyed. He tried to remove her small manicured hands off his shirt as his stammered out a response,

"I, I uh I don't know Emily, I don't think my Uncle will like the idea." He looked at Mikeala in a silent plea of help. Mikeala let out a puff of air between her lips and walked behind red head, placing her hands gently on Emily's shoulders. Emily looks over at Mikeala as she tried to pull her away from Sam.

"Emily, it's not his choice and he is only using for right now cause his car is at the shop. Besides the truck was just washed yesterday." Emily lets go of Sam's shirt and sighed, looking at Mikeala with her signature big smile, her mind already revving up a nasty plan,

"Your right the truck does look clean…" She then reached inside her purse and pulled out a big gold tube of lipstick. She popped it open, revealing a bold shade of cherry red and turned to Optimus. She then begun to draw a long line along his side starting from the passenger door to the end of the cabin door. Optimus's large right view mirror moved slightly to see what Emily was doing to his paint job. Sam puts his hands on his head, pulling on his short hair and just stared at Emily in disbelief. Mikeala covered her mouth in shock as Emily wrote out the words in cursive, "I'm a Dirty Sexy Tonka Trunk! Charity carwash at the park football! 8:30!" on the side of that cabin door. Sam managed to get control of his limps and followed the bold trail of the lipstick line. He can't believe Emily wrote on Optimus! The dam red lipstick stood out like a sore thumb alongside his blue paintjob. He looked up at Optimus He mouthed out "I am so sorry" with his hands together like a prayer before running towards Emily, who was getting her lipstick snatched by Mikeala. Sam hands were moving on their own accord as he points at Optimus,

"Why would you do that!? Are you crazy?! Have you any idea what you did?!" Emily simply looked at him and smiled. She had snatched back her stump of lipstick from Mikeala's hand and calmly replied,

"Mikeala said that it was clean, but it looks to me that it might have gotten a bit dirty, being parked here at school. I tell ya, some girls can be such bitches…" She sighed and tossed the lipstick into her purse," any who, if your uncle drives a..." Points at the writing on Prime's side with her thumb. "Sexy Tonka Truck like that, and found out that this happened during your time with his truck. I'm pretty sure he will be very mad. So I'll scratch your back and you'll scratch mine. You bring that truck to the carwash tonight and I will guarantee a free carwash for the big guy. Plus a free polish too." She kissed Mikeala on the cheek and waved bye at Sam with a small smug on her tanned face. Her voice filled with excitement "See you guys at 8:30! Wear light clothes, it's gonna be a hot night!"

As Emily headed back to the school, Mikeala and Sam hopped in Optimus. He remained quiet as he started up his engine and begun to drive on the street. Sam started blurting out on how sorry he was and how he will repay Optimus by sending him to get waxed the next time he gets his allowance from his dad. Optimus finally speaks; his voice is still calm as ever. "Sam, it's alright. You don't need to spend your allowance on me. I heard what your friend said; I think is very honorable that she is going all this trouble to raise money for the children with special needs and disabilities that attend your school. Even if means to ruin someone's previous wash. " Sam looked at Mikeala, who was smiling back.

"So….you would go and be a mascot for this thing?" Mikeala asked as Optimus stopped at a red light. She leaned back on the large passenger seat comfortably while Sam rubbed his forehead, figuring out how this night will turn out.

"If it means that more humans will arrive and give money for those in need then, yes I would be honored to become a part of this charity event. Besides its only a carwash, I'm sure it wont last long." Sam lets a smile grow on his lips. He wasn't sure about how long the carwash for tonight, but at least he didn't have to pay up for it. Prime was a big truck and washing the big guy always took a nasty toll on his wallet. Sam patted on Optimus's large steering wheel in a friendly gesture and added,

"Well before we go, can you take us to change first? Emily says it's going to be a hot night."

"No problem, and Emily is correct about the weather for tonight. It's going to be in the mid eighties so you should wear proper clothing for this event." Optimus begun to drive forward after the ridiculously long light finally changed green. The passing cars that were filled with highschool students on the right lane started to honk their horns wildly at Optimus, due to the message on the side of his cabin. Some drivers lowered all their windows, so their friends in the car could cheer, let out cat whistles and even yell out Optimus's new mascot name. Mikeala and Sam both laughed as more cars honk loudly by at Optimus. Mikeala looked outside the window, down at the honking cars. Her smile never leaving her face as sais "Well looks like the carwash will be a hit, cause already you have a crowd of loving fans; don't you agree Mr. Dirty Sexy Tonka Trunk?" Optimus replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So it appears."

Well what do you think? It was my first shot at a fanfic and I'm pretty happy about it. It would be amazing if you leave comments of tips! I really do want to get better at this :) much love to all!


	2. Chapter 2: Attracting Attention

Hey everybody! I hope you liked chapter one! I fixed it so many times that I've lost count lol well Optimus is going to have a lot more truck time in this chapter! Also I'm going take a shot in the dark and try to show more of Optimus's 'unserious' side of his personality. If anything comes a little wonky please don't hesitate to tell me! I really want to do better! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Sam waited patiently in Optimus's back cabin in front of Mikeala's house. He already changed at his house earlier that evening and now they were waiting for Mikeala to head to the carwash party. He stared down at his clothes; a thin black shirt with the famous white Venom symbol in the middle of his chest, a pair of worn out jeans and his old sneakers. How he get into this carwash situation? Oh that's right, little Ms. Emily Davis, the one who decided to smear red lip stick all over Optimus and making him the honorary mascot for the charity for this evening. Thank goodness the big guy agreed to come along, easing the stress in his mind. Sam sighed while patting his knees with his hands in a rhythmical pattern along with the smooth country music that Optimus was playing. He glanced over at the radio screen in the middle of dashboard to check out the name of the song. It was called '_I don't want this night to end'_ by the famous country singer Luke Bryan. Sam shifted in his weight and leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees. "You like country, Optimus?" he asked. The volume knob turned slightly, lowering the music a bit. Prime's voice filled the cabin,

"Yes, very much so actually, I enjoy listening to this station, especially on long drives." He replied. Sam nodded and smiled a bit, enjoying this moment with the big guy without a decepticon blasting at them like most of the times.

"Well it makes sense; you are a big rig trucker after all. Most truckers jam out to Country. I mean yea, I'm sure there are truckers that listen to other stuff, but I doubt you're the type of guy that listens to Tupac or Nelly."

Optimus started to scan through the radio stations until he found one of the singers that Sam told him. Sam smiled at the familiar song as the music filled up the cabin, his right foot tapping to the beat.

"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's

Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

If you wanna go and get high wit me

Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y

Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)"

"This Nelly character uses a lot of _slang_ in his music," Sam could sense the smile in Optimus voice as he lowered the music since the song had already ended, "he reminds me of Jazz." Sam nodded in agreement before looking over at the passenger window, watching Mikeala closing her front door and made her way to them. Sam let his smile on his lips as Optimus opened the passenger door for mikeala. As she settled down on her seat, her body spray rushed up Sam's nose. Midnight Pomegranate, his favorite. Sam reached up to her and kissed her on the forehead before he greeted her,

"Hey babe, you took a while, why are you all dressed up?" Mikeala just smiled her teeth were freshly brushed and her lips freshly glossed. She had managed to take a quick shower and dressed up in a baby blue tank top, a sleeveless jean jacket, a pair of high raised jean shorts and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. Her long hair tied up in a loose braid behind her head. Sam can always count on Mikeala making him look like bum and totally way out of his league. Mikeala just shrugged and placed her small purse on her lap and replied,

"My dad always told me that a woman, no matter the age, should try to always look her best, because life is too short to blend in." She looked down at her purse, remembering the short but precious times she would spend time with her dad. Sam stayed quiet and mentally kicking himself in the ass for telling asking such a stupid question. A simple '_hey babe, you look great_!' just didn't appear in his mind at the moment. Way to go brain. Mikeala leaned over and rubbed her hand across Optimus glove compartment, changing the conversation. "Hey Optimus, ready for your carwash as the honorary mascot tonight?" Optimus started his large engine, scaring the stray cats that collected under Prime's frame and started to move forward as he replied.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it. You look very pretty tonight mikeala." Mikeala leaned over and planted a small kiss on Prime's glove compartment before returning to her seat and replied,

"Awe, thanks for the compliment, big guy."

"You're welcome." Optimus turned left and headed down the street. Mikeala looked over at Sam with an arched right eyebrow, as he nervously scratched the back of his head,

"Yea babe, you look awesome, sorry." Mikeala leaned over and kissed him right on the lips and said,

"You're such a dork," she kissed him again, more passionate than before, "but you're my dork." Sam started to laugh and Mikeala quickly joined in.

*15 minutes later*

The thunderous booming music being played by the DJ can be heard for miles as the large Peterbelt entered the in park, going down a small road towards the football field. Sam and Mikeala watched through the windows as the other expensive looking muscle cars in front of them moved slowly, inching their way to the entrance of the extremely lit up football field. Revving up their powerful engines as they moved forward, waiting their turn to get inside. Waves of high school students and their friends surrounded the cars, as they made their way to the field too. They would walk up to the muscle cars, checking out the powerful vehicles as they passed by. Sam smiled as Optimus revved forward, attracting group of high students. One boy who Sam recognized from Math class smiled as he raised his hand up into a fist, moving up and down repeatedly. Optimus knew what the sign meant and gave out two long honks, attracting more attention. He was a trucker after all.

Other students quickly walked over and eyeing over at Optimus body, they would take out their cameras or cellphones to snap pictures of the big rig. Mikeala grinned and looked down at the group of students as they walked along Optimus as he moved gently along the road. His engine rumbled along, attracting even more attention.

"Wow Optimus, you sure know how to draw in a crowd. We aren't even in the field yet." Optimus honked out loudly again before replying, a bit concerned about the sudden attention,

"I'm afraid this changes everything mikeala, I did not realize this carwash was going to this filled with so much human students. My image will be all over the World Wide Web. The few Decepticons that are left will know where I am located and might send over a strike attack. So I cannot stay for very long." Optimus honked again as other students gave him the signal to do so. Optimus quickly opened a link and sent out a message to base about his situation. He rapidly received a messaged by Ratchet telling him that he was a frag bucket for allowing himself to partake in the charity event. Optimus inwardly sighed to himself and closed the message. He would deal with the grumpy doctor later. Sam stretched his arms over his head, bluntly retorting to Optimus.

"Optimus if you don't want so much attention on you, just stop honking." Optimus spoke again calmly,

"I honk to not raise any suspicion from your fellow school members, Sam. I am also doing it for your safety. You are the one who is 'driving' the truck after all and I've seen how easily young human males fight over simple reasons. Such as, one is being rude." Mikeala couldn't help her snickering from being heard as she covers her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Sam's mouth hung open as his mind tried to figure out what just happened. Optimus Prime just dissed him off. Not only the Autobot leader told him off, but he did in such cool and respected manner that Sam couldn't help smile, his mouth half open from the shock. He raised his hand s up and lowered his head in defeat,

"Yea you are right. I never thought about that. Thanks for preventing my ass getting kicked." Mikeala shoved Sam gently with her hand and added to the conversation,

"Serves you right and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you got told by Optimus." Sam smiled back at Mikeala before looking back outside through the window. As they made their way up to the entrance of the field, they could see Emily along with two other girls, collecting the money from the drivers and giving them their ticket number. Optimus lowered the window so Sam could stick his head out and speak to Emily, who already had a huge smile planted on her red lips. Her outfit looked just like Mikeala's except her tank top was neon pink and her jeaned shorts and sleeveless sweater were in a darker wash. She also wore a cowboy hat on her head. She hopped up on Prime's chromed driver steps, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys came just in time! Where's your uncle, Sam? I thought he would tag along." Sam shrugged, automatically making up a lie in his mind to dish out at red headed cowgirl,

"Oh he couldn't make it because… he was helping my dad fix the kitchen sink. My mom dropped wine cork in the sink, clogging it." Emily merely nodded, believing him. She then waved at mikeala, winking at her,

"Ooh girl love your outfit!" Emily added as she pretended to check out Mikeala's figure. Sam looked over at Mikeala, who blew a kiss at Emily and replied,

"Same to you girly! Love the hat, it's a nice touch" They both shared a small laugh before Emily continued to speak to the couple,

"okay guys, everyone is waiting for the big guy to make an entrance, but there are still cars being washed by all our girls. So when they are all done, Tonka Tuck here will take center stage in the middle of the field. There's a huge blue tarp there where you need to park the truck and you can just leave everything else to me. Like I told you before a school, everything will be free, from start to finish!" Sam realized something on what Emily said before and asked,

"Wait, you're going to use all the girls to wash Opt- uh my Uncle's truck? How many girls are there?" She patted on Optimus cool metal door and took a good look inside the truck, before answering,

"There are eight girls in total. Its two girls per car to keep the line moving, but for this bad boy, I'm using all the girls for your uncle's truck since he is the main banana." Sam rubbed his forehead with his hand, wondering what Optimus thinks about this whole situation. Emily handed him a small pink ticket and added, "Okay park the truck behind the bleachers over there and chill for a while. I'll make an announcement when it is Tonka Truck's turn." She gave them her signature smile before she sprung off the truck. She waved them off as Optimus made his way to the bleachers. There were food trucks on the far right side of the field, surrounded by hungry students. In the middle of the field on a large blue tarp, the rows of cars were being washed by the eight girls that Emily told them about. They were dancing along to the music as they washed the cars. The DJ who was in a blue track suit with red shades and a matching pair of earphones was on the left side of the field. He was on a makeshift black stage with large speakers all over the stage. He was behind his turn table, playing his own remixes of music as a large of group of students was dancing along to the beat.

Optimus stopped behind the bleachers and opened his large doors for Mikeala and Sam. They both hopped off and walk around, meeting each other in front of Optimus. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets while Mikeala wrapped her right arm around Sam's left one,

"Alright big guy, just chill here till it's time for you to shine. Mikeala and I are going to grab something to eat before the time comes. See ya" Optimus remained quiet as the young couple walked off and left him behind the under the tall bleachers, wondering if his decision was a good one.

Phew! There you have it chapter 2 :) Hope you guys liked it and feel free to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Bubbly Bang

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the overdue chapter update! SORRY! TOT**

**I hope you guys liked chapter 1 and 2! Though I must say, this chapter was a bit challenging, but it was still loads of fun to write! Any who, here chapter 3! I hope u guys enjoy it! I'm sure Optimus does! ;) **

**P.S reviews n comments would be very nice and criticism would be appreciated too. I'm trying to get better XD Oh yes and Luke Bryan is amazing! :D**

The bright L.E.D light posts that towered over the football field beamed down on Optimus's large metal frame, bouncing off of his chrome features as he rolled out from under the weather abused bleachers. His powerful engine purred out calmly as his large wheels flatted the grass, leaving a wide trail behind him. Sam was inside pretending to drive the massive rig across the field towards the blue tarp. His hands loosely held on the steering wheel as he asked, "Ready for your time under the spotlight big guy?"

"Yes, your friend Emily really knows how to bring in a crowd; there are well over a hundred students here." Prime replied. Sam let out a small chuckle as he looked out of Prime's large front window and replied,

"Yea, I have no idea how she does it, Mikeala told me that Emily has always been the stubborn type. Once she had her mind set on something; nothing in the universe could change it. When we were kids, she had a secret protest club in our elementary school about the school's lunch about being too boring for about a month." Sam laughed as looked down at Prime's radio. "Emily made everybody signed that petition in crayon so nobody could erase their names just in case we got busted. After that, she just went up to principle's office and gave him all the crayon signed papers. We had pizza every Friday after that."

"I can see on what you mean on stubborn; it currently resides on my side." Prime replied with amusement.

"Oh yea, sorry about that again Optimus, I didn't realized her crazy stubbornness caused her do something crazy like that. Well at least it was lipstick and not some permanent marker." Prime silently agreed with Sam. If he ever rolled into base with that message permanent on his side; Ironhide, Bumblebee and the entire N.E.S.T group would definitely mock and tease him about it. On top of that Ratchet would have a spark attack and grind him up with a buff grinder until there was nothing left but his aching protoform. Prime's whole frame shivered slightly of thought of Ratchet's horrifying buff grinder on him. Sam noticed and rubbed his right hand on Prime's dashboard,

"You okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes I'm fine; I was just experiencing what you humans call _goosebumps_? I have never done something like this before. This will be a new experience for me." Technically Optimus wasn't lying to the boy. This was a new experience for him and he was looking for the wash. The dry mud that clung under his fenders had become itchy and annoying. Sam just smiled and patted on the black dashboard gently and assured Prime that everything was going to '_be cool'_. Optimus revved his engine as his made his way on the blue tarp and parked, hot air blew out from his side vents with a loud hiss. A few students strayed from the crowd and begun to run over to Optimus with their cellphones in hand, ready to take pictures of him. Sam ran his hand through his sweaty disheveled hair as he looked down at the other teenagers taking pictures of Optimus. He let out a long sigh,

"They are gonna to get so confused when their pics of you get deleted once it hits internet."

"When I came down to earth, I did not know how popular big trucks were. I merely took this form, because it was the closest vehicle that fitted my size. I would have my picture taken by other humans when I'm parked or out for a drive. N.E.S.T technicians have told me that they have to remove my picture off social sites on a daily basis. " They booth watched as one of the girls in the group pretended to blow a kiss Optimus while her friends took pictures. Sam laughed,

"Have you consider to like, you know change into something else, like in one solid color? Red is a normal color for trucks….I think." Once the group was done taking their share of pictures, they headed back to the crowd by the stage. Optimus smiled inwardly and replied.

"I've grown to like my vehicle mood. Mikeala says that I have tremendously '_sick'_ paint job." Sam chuckled,

"Well she got that right. Your paint job is pretty awesome."

Sam looked out at the front window and noticed Emily was right up on stage with a neon pink microphone in her hand. Announcing on how she left the best thing for last and made Optimus arrival well known to crowd. She then pointed out at Optimus and called him out by his mascot name, the "sexy_ Tonka truck_" was ready end the charity with a '_bubbly bang'_. The crowd of students yelled out in excitement and applauded while Emily continued with her speech, her signature smile never leaving her face. Sam patted Prime's steering wheel,

"Alright big guy its show time, hope you enjoy yourself," he glanced out towards the group of the Senior girls on the visitor side of the bleachers across the field, who volunteered for the carwash as they prepared for their mission on Optimus and added, " I know I would…" He opened the large heavy driver side door and jumped out. Before he closed the door he hesitated for a moment, he stared up at Optimus dashboard and whispered, "Don't tell Mikeala I said that…" and with that he shut the door and walked off to Mikeala, who was already walking out from the crowd with two blue plastic cups in each hand.

Emily finished her speech and pointed at the DJ, motioning him to start up the music again. The music boomed back to life as the crowds of high school students made their away towards Optimus, surrounding him by all sides. They had begun to clap their hands to the thick beat of the well-known country song. Optimus could see Sam holding on to Mikeala with his left arm and holding a blue plastic cup with some alcoholic beverage inside with his right. Mikeala smiled over winked at Optimus, discreetly waving her hand at his direction. They were on right corner, standing the edge of the tarp surrounded by other thrilled students with matching blue cups. He could sense the excitement growing rapidly from young male and females around him as they begun to roar out his nickname that was still written on the side of his cabin repeatedly. The song 'Country Girl' by Luke Bryan echoed through out the speakers.

"_Hey girl. Go on now._

_ You know you've got everybody looking._

_ Got a little boom in my big truck_

_ Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

_ Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

_ Gonna watch you make me fall in love_"

The thick group of excited teenagers in front of him begun to move apart the sides, revealing the eight young human females with white buckets and bright colored microfiber sponges in hand. They were all dressed in little clothing. Some had on what Mikeala had referred to them as 'bikinis' and a pair of jean shorts. Others wore brightly colored tank tops and tight black spandex shorts. All the females had their messy wet hair tied up and were bare footed as they all strutted up towards him. Their damp clothes stuck on to their bodies like second skin, hugging their curves from all the right places. They were all different in body mass but all still quite attractive in human standards. Optimus felt his engine let out a low hum from under his hood as the young females were standing right in front of him, placing the washing materials on the tarp as their hips swayed to the beat of the music.

_"Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_ For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_ For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_ Come on, come on, come on..."_

Optimus had a great view of their well-formed legs and round rear ends. He couldn't help stare as a few of the girls' bended over to add soap to a few of the buckets. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find human females attractive. They were so much like the femmes back on Cybertron, yet so very different. Lush energon filled veins and bright beating sparks all tucked away inside sleek metallic bodies, protected by solid and smooth armor that curved along their entire bodies instead of protruding out like armor on most mechs. Replaced now by veins full of rich blood and thumping heart, incased by bones and muscle inside curvaceous bodies, sheltered by supple skin.

"Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,

That got it in her blood to get a little wild

Pony tail and a pretty smile,

Rope me in from a country mile"

Optimus's mind shot back to reality when a sudden wave of cold surrounded his large metal frame. His body shook silently from the icy water that trickled down his sides. A couple of the human females and just tossed buckets filled with soap and water on him while he is deep in his processors. Optimus watched as the human girls splashed each other with the cold water causing the crowd to cheer out. One female grabbed a large soapy pink sponge and ran it against his front grill in long strokes while the others begun to work on his front wheels and fenders. They gently ran their sponges in a circular motion over Optimus's body, sending jolts throughout his body. He could feel the soft little wet numbs on the sponges run under his front fenders on each side, washing away the crusted muck and dirt that bothered him for a while now. The other sets of sponges from the other girls washed along his side hood, the thick soap running down his sides shooting tiny tingles through him. He mind begun to wander off as the sensations of the soft sponges massaged his metallic body. The four little sponges on each of his side of his frame wandered over his air cleaners, doors, and chrome exhaust pipes. It was small taste bliss for his battle abused body, the tiny sponge pressed against him going back in long strokes and in circular motions. Too bad he couldn't transform into his original form, his aching joints tucked away inside of him begged for the same treatment that his vehicle mode was getting.

Sam and Mikeala watched as the eight girls lather up Optimus. Soap ran down his vehicle body and collected underneath him along with the washed off dirt and grime. The crowds surrounding them were taking pictures and dancing along to the music. Mikeala rolled her eyes as guys begun to do cat calls and coyote howls as the a few girls bended over to wet the soapy sponges. Mikeala ran her right hand over her forehead, moving the escaped strains of hair that escaped her braid.

"Get a couple of girls and some water filled buckets and you got yourself a zoo." Sam chuckled and replied,

"Well at least the charity funds are going to be through the roof. Emily will have enough cash to take the entire special needs kids class to Disneyworld. " Mikeala smiled,

"Yea, they deserve it," Mikeala tilted her head a bit, her blue eyes never leaving Optimus. "I wonder what's going on his mind" Sam replied, closely to her ear, just in case one of the teens around them were eaves dropping.

"Optimus? Oh he is probably thinking about the rest of the Depecticons losers that are still running about." He took one finale sip of his drink and quickly discarded it in the nearby trash bin.

"Just cause he is a leader doesn't mean he thinks about that all the time. Sam. This has to be like a new experience to him." Mikeala crossed her arms and begun wondered on what the Autobot leader was thinking about this situation he was in.

Did he like?

Was it uncomfortable for him?

Can he even feel it? Obviously she knew they can feel just as must she or any other human could if not more. She has seen Optimus and the Autobots transform countless of times. Most of their vehicle parts become like armor, protecting over their original bodies, but then wouldn't it be same as human skin covering muscles? Mikeala sighed out quietly as she rubbed her right temple. All the screaming and clapping was giving her a headache. She glanced up at Sam who was staring at the girls washing the cabin area and back tires. One the girls placed her bare foot on Optimus's left fender and hopped over on to Optimus's hood. She raised her hands above her head and yelled out a "wooohooo", causing the crowds of teens to cheer out and applaud. She began to sway her hips and dance along Optimus hood. DJ had already changed the music to different sets of remixes already created. Three of the girls hollered out as well, going along their friend's idea and had gotten up on Optimus's back tires and begun to dance along to the music. Large groups for friends within the crowd begun to jump and dancing more to the music that blasted from the stereos. Sam looked around as more and more clusters of students begun to join in the wild dancing. Mikeala held on to Sam's arm, she has been to plenty of parties to know what was going to happen next.

Optimus felt something climbing on his hood. It was one of the human females who were now dancing to the beat of the music. He felt 3 females hopping on his back tires and begun to dance as well. The crowd that surrounded him was dancing more stimulating than before. The other remaining females grabbed the buckets with just water and began to splash and pour it all over Optimus. The female on his hood snatched a bucket form her friend and begun to pour the water all over his hood, washing away the remaining soap. His body reflected the football lights more than before, giving him a holy like glow around his chromed areas. The dancing crowds inched their ways closer towards. Without hesitation he searched up Mikeala's cellphone number and called it. He could see reaching her phone in her jean jacket's pocket and looked at the caller ID. She looked up at Optimus and answered her phone after the second ring. Her left hand reached up to the side of her head to cover up her left ear to get a better listen. Her voice screamed out from Optimus's speakers causing him to wince from the sudden loudness inside the truck.. He lowered the volume a bit before answering,

"Mikeala, I don't want burst any bubbles," He could her snickering through his speaker at his comment and continued, "This party is getting a bit overwhelming and it's getting late. Sam parents will call him soon about grounding him." Mikeala was already heading towards Optimus with Sam following close behind,

"Dam your right, it is pretty late. Ah this party will be over soon cause the police will arrive and kick everyone out." She let a smile grow from her lips, "Oh and Optimus you look quite the awesome Tonka trunk now." She reached up to Optimus, while Sam started to tell the girls politely to get off his _uncle's _truck. Optimus' let out a small chuckle,

"I must say, I do feel awesome." He popped open the door for as she hopped on to the passenger seat. Optimus closed his door, silencing all the loud music and yelling from the crowd instantly. The black leather seat was already ready warm for her. She sighed out softly as laid back on the heated seat, looking over at the party still going on and about. She pulled out her cellphone and gave Emily a quick txt that she and Sam were leaving and that she would call her in the tomorrow. With that, she tossed her phone on the cup holder and leaned back on to the warm seat. She saw all eight girls walk off towards the crowd, waving bye at Sam. Sam opened the driver side door and flopped to on the seat. Mikeala looked over at the sea of dancing bodies and asked,

"Geez how the hell are we getting out of he-" A loud honk blasted from Optimus as his engine roared out to life scaring quite a few of girls who quickly got out of the way. His bright head light beamed on the startled dancers, some of them started at the lights like a deer in headlights until Prime honk his ear deafening horn again. He had begun to roll forward, roaring out his heavy amount of horsepower from his engine repeatedly. The crowd of students begun to push and shove each other to get out to Prime's way, breaking apart rather quickly, allowing Optimus to roll out of the blue tarp and on the grassy football field. Mikeala smiled over to Sam who was smiling back.

The Optimus turned on his radio scanning over to a popular radio station. Ellie Goulding's soft voice enveloped the inside of Optimus cabin. They have finally left the park and were making their way to Sam's place first. Sam had already fallen asleep when they stopped on a red light. Mikeala tried to fight back her tiredness, but she knew was losing when she couldn't hold back a yawn. Optimus's soft voice came out through his speakers,

"Rest Mikeala, I shall wake you when we arrive at Sam's house" She merely nodded and shut her eyes and drifted off to much needed sleep.

**phew! And That's a wrap for this little fic! I know its kind of short but it was a still a big step for me! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome! thank you all for taking the time reading my fic! It really means a lot! Mucho pesos! lol**


End file.
